Welcome Party
by Lady Kali' Barton
Summary: My first fic! Woho! Please please R+R. I hope it's funny...I'm sorta new at this so don't flame me too bad! I introduce me -self in this fic to the G-boys and Relena. So give it a try! Dang this is a sucky summary! Oh well the story's better.


Hey all the fan-girls/boys out there

Hey all the fan-girls/boys out there! Some know me as Red Red Rose the fan-fic critic others as Krissy G but none know _the real me_ Karma, moon goddess, lover of Trowa, Yue, Quatre, Eriol, and the very very cute Justice –Boy….Wufie-chan (me cute nick-name for him). My um some-what evil twin/alter ego is Kismet sun goddess also lover of Wufie-chan and the rest (minus Yue. I don't know why though.). My right hand man is Eliah (Eli for short. I just love this name!) Earth god, lover of Relena, Sakura, Lady Une (I def don't know why on this one…), and secret crush of Kismet( hehehee….). Well this is a welcome party/fic for me so on with the party!

Disclaimer : "Okay Kismet do ya job!" Kismet: "Why should I?" Me: "I'll tell Eli that you have a crush on him." *evil grin*. Kismet: *frantic* " Sorry, sorry!" "Okay okay!" "Red Red Rose don't own the peeps from G-wing." *gives Karma a mean look* " Sheesh is that good enough for you!?" Me: *satisfied look* "Yeah it will do." Then adds to make her madder, "It could be better though." Kismet: *grabs deadly metal fans (I like mortal kombat! So sue me. Just kidding hehe…)* "You're dead!"

Me: *RUNS LIKE HELL* "She's really good with those thing!" "AAAAHHH!" 

Welcome Party by: Red Red Rose

~~at Quatre's mansion the boys and Relena are relaxing and watching The Water boy when suddenly…..

"Where did Wufei go?", Duo ask while looking around the living room.

"Shhh Duo my favorite part is coming on.", Quatre said not looking away from the tv which was showing the waterboy or Bobby 'I'm not typing what I think his name is cuz this is a PG fic' drop kick a guy. "Alright!", he yells.

"He probably when to pop some popcorn.", Relena, who was sitting in-between Heero and him on the couch, said reassuringly. 

"Yeah…I guess you're……", Duo started to say. But he stopped when he saw Trowa, sitting in the arm chair to the left, start to fad. "Trowa man what's happening to you!"

"Huh?", he asked Duo giving him a puzzled look.

"Look at your-self!"

Trowa looks down to see him fad. His eyes widen and tries to say some-thing but no sound comes out of his mouth. Relena and Heero, who heard Duo, look at Trowa too. Quatre is too absorbed in the movie to hear them.

Relena: *gasps* "What's going on?" She begins to fad too.

Heero: (Eli: I'll give a buck to any-one who guesses what Heero's gonna say.) "Relena!" (Eli: If you guess that then I you're correct! But I was joking about the dollar.* crowd throws rotted tomatoes at him* Hey watch it! *shakes fist at them**more tomatoes* Ahhhh!*runs off stage*) Heero tries to hold on to her but fails. Duo, Quatre and him are fading….fast (that sounds like a lyric from some song don't it?).

"I bet this has some-thing to do with a fan-girl.", Duo states calmly.

"Yeah you're probably are right.", Heero says. Then mutters under his breath, "For the first time in you life."

"Hey, I hear that!"

"So?" "What are you gonna do about it?"

"When this is over remind me to kill you."

"What-ever." *rolls his eyes* "You can't kill me 'cause I'm the perfect soldier and more fan-girls love me."

"Okay you have just to much ego buddy!" 

They all vanish in to thin-air.

~~At my top-secret, spaces, luxurious, roomy, trendy, hide-out…….

"LET ME GO ONNA!", Wufei screamed at Karma. He was tied to a wooden chair in a large empty white room(okay this is just _one_ of the many rooms. Do you think I have enough money to furnish _all _of 'em? I'm not made of money! But that gives me a idea…..a evil idea….a very evil idea. Poor Quatre *hint hint*. But that's a different fic altogether.)

"Sorry Wufie baby can't." *Looks at her jeans and t-shirt* "I gotta change." *grins evilly at him* "But don't worry you'll have company soon." "Mwhaahahahahhhahaha!" *disappears though door to the left*

"Those fan-girls get crazier and crazier.", he said shaking his head.

Suddenly Trowa, Relena, Heero, Duo, and Quatre appears.

"Sheesh talk about plain!", Relena said looking around the room.

"A nice yellow paint job, a leather couch, and big screen would look good in here.", Trowa said nodding his head. Every-one looks at him strange. "What?"  
  


"Okaaaayyy now that um we heard that interesting decorating tip SOME-ONE UN-TIE ME!", Wufei yelled angrily.

"I don't think that will be necessary.", a voice said evilly.(now who could that be?) The room goes dark. 

"What's happening?" "Ouch some-one stepped on my toe!", Quatre said angrily.  
  


"Sorry Q-man can't see a thing.", came a voice that sounded like Duo's. In fact it was.(Eli: Duh. Me: Shud up! Eli: Make me! Me: Oooh Kismet….. Eli: *glares at her* You wouldn't. Me: *evil grin* Wanna bet? Eli: *frantic* No, no um I gotta go um do some-thing *runs off some-where*. Me: *smirks smugly* They are sooo easy to scare.)

Suddenly a spotlight is in the center of the room. A girl dressed in tight black pants, black corset, and white shirt appears. She had cinnamon brown skin and long black lower back length hair tied in a pony-tail (Kismet: Pony-tail? Hahahahahahahaha! I d) on top of her head with blue streaks on the sides. She also had deep nigrosin (look it up yer-selfs! J) blue eyes and metallic purple oval shaped glasses. 

" It's the crazy fan-girl who tied me up!", Wufei yells.

"I'm not crazy and you're ruining my entrance!", the girl(know as Karma) yelled angrily(we just have a lotta un-happy people here don't we? Oh well I'm trying here.). "You may not know me…", she started to say when Duo cut in. 

"Duh!"

Karma: "You guys keep messin' me up!" *gives them all death glares that could kill a army* "If any-one messes me again all do unspeakable things to them!"

Every-one: "Eep…."

*Silence* Karma: "Finally!" *clears throat* "Ahem… were was I?" *puts hand on forehead and bits her lower lip* "Oh yeah!" *walks out of spot-light*.

Duo: "Where is she going?"

Karma:*reappears*: "You guys may not know me."

Duo: *mutters* "Duh…"

Karma: *glares at him but continues* "To some I am Red Red Rose the enchantress……"

Every-one: *snorts*

Karma: *glares* "To others I'm Krissy G fan-girl." "And to few I am Karma moon-goddess."

Every-one: *more snorts*

Karma: "Okay that's it!" "I'm converting to torture." *gives them evil glares* "See you were going to have it easy but you pushed me too far!"

Wufei: *rolls his eyes* "Yeah and how exactly is a weak onna like you going to torture us?"

Karma: "Lights on!" *lights turn on* Behind her stood a girl who look exactly like Karma except she had red streaks and garnet eyes and a boy with light blue/silver hair in a braid as long as Duo's and round glasses. He is wearing a suit the same color as his hair. His eyes are a icy grayish blue.(Kismet: "Finally we get some part in this stupid story!")*grins evilly* "This is my twin/alter ego Kismet."

Kismet: "Wufie-chan!" *gloms him* 

Wufei: "Get off me onna!" (He's still tied to the chair.)

Kismet: "Poor Wufie-chan was that mean girl over there miss-treatin' ya?" *un-ties him* "There, all better?"

Wufei: "Yeah I *glom*…guess."

Karma: *gives them weird look* "Oooookkkkaaaayyyy!" "Well this is Eliah *points to the boy behind her*.

Eliah: *walks to Relena and kisses her hand making her blush and Heero glare at him*"You, fair lady, may call me Eli."

Relena: *giggles* "Thank you."

Eli: *looking into her eyes* Says in a suave voice, "The pleaser is _all _mine, sweet lady."

Relena: *looks at him then Heero*'I would take him over Heero any time!', she thought.

Karma: *grabs him by the ear*(I love Brock from Pokemon! Too bad back then I wasn't into fan fiction yet! *sighs* I'm still going to write something about him and the oh so lovable Tracy though I can't find a section for Pokemon fics. I wonder why…..) "Come on lover-boy before Heero shoots you or some-thing."

Eli: "Hey!" "Fine I'm going to see what Sakura is doing!" *disappears*

Karma: "Great, now I've gotta worry about Syoran chasin' him and that's worse!" *shakes her head* She looks over at Wufei and Kismet….making-out!? 'Oh my….', she thought shaking her head again. Then looks over to see Heero and Relena…making-out!? 'Damn it is this some make-out session or what?' Trowa and Quatre are(No not making-out! I'm not a yaoi girl! Sorry but I LOVE MY SILENT CLOWN AND DESERT ROSE AND I THINK THEY ARE VERY, VERY CLOSE BUT NOT 'PERSONAL' FRIENDS! *sticks tongue out* There!) talking about the movie they were watching earlier. Duo is sitting alone and…is _quiet! _'Wow…..' She walks over to him.

Duo: "Yeah I noticed Wufei and 'what's her name' makin' out and it freaked me out." *shivers*

Karma: *sits down next to him and looks at him* 'Oh what the hell..' *she jumps on him and kisses him passionately on the lips* 

A minute later they break apart gasping for air.

Duo: *stares at her* "Wow you're a good kisser."

Karma: *looks at him shyly* "Wanna do it again?"

Duo: "Hell yeah!" *start kissing again*

~~The End (or is it?)~~

Me: "So what do ya think for my first fic?"

Duo: "I love it!" *grins sexily at her* "See you later?"

Karma: "Hell yeah boy!"

Kismet: "I thought that you _love_ Trowa?" "And I thought this was a party fic?"

Karma: "I DO but Duo is funny!" "LTBB!" "That means: Luv That Braided Baka!" "And besides making out is a party!"

Kismet: "What-ever." *rolls eyes*

Karma: "Yeah but you have a crush on Eli and you were pretty content with sucking face with Wufei, no?"

Kismet: *grabs her metal fans* "YOU DIE!"

Karma: "Not this time!" *grabs katana* "You're the one who's diein'!"

Eli: *steps in-between them* "Girls girls there's no need to be fighting!"

Karma: "Yeah you're right." "And besides I gotta go cuz it's like 2:56 in the morning and I'm sooooo sleepy!"

Karma+ Kismet+ Eli: "Good-night every-one!" "And don't forget to review!"


End file.
